Zombie Apocalypse: Tokyo
by undertheimpression
Summary: In modern Tokyo, Sesshoumaru and Kagome meet in a subway at the beginning of the apocalypse. Chaos ensues. Rated for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I absolutely, positively don't own Inuyasha.**

Kagome growled as she swung the bat around, viciously bashing a...,well she guessed it could be called a zombie, to the ground, blood spraying her face as she turned to face another zombie, pulling itself along the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled for the umpteenth time that day, bringing her bat down on a zombie that had crawled dangerously close to her ankles. She turned as soon as she felt a hand on her arm, tugging her back. She used the butt of the bat to push the zombie back and then brought the bat around, taking a homerun swing at it's head. She watched as the zombie toppled over, unmoving. She sighed, taking a step back from the blood bath in front of her.

Kagome suddenly felt a strong grip on her ankle. Screaming as the thing pulled her to the ground, hard, causing her bat to fly from her grip to the other side of the subway car. She could feel the things disgusting hands travel up her legs, pulling her closer to its rotting face. She looked away, tears filling up her eyes as she desperately looked around for something to grab on to. With one final pull, she was face to face with the zombie, it's rancid breath sweeping over her delicate features. Kagome closed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to watch the zombie devour her.

_ 'This can't be happening. This can't be happening.' _She chanted over and over in her head, _'Everything was fine an hour ago!'_

And truth be told, everything had been fine an hour ago. There was no blood_, _no horror, and definitely, no zombies.

_**1 hour ago...**_

_ Kagome waved to her friends as they got off the train, "See you guys later!"_

"_See you later Kagome! Oh and good luck with telling your mom!" Ayumi yelled as she stepped onto the platform._

_ Kagome groaned as the doors closed and the train began moving. She had completely forgotten! Rifling through her bag, she located the horrible piece of paper. Right next to where she had scrawled her name and date was a giant, red F. She mentally cried over the paper, she had studied so hard for this test! There was no way she could have failed it, she knew the chapter inside and out! Mr. Fukushima must hate her._

_She sighed, "Damn that old man! If only I hadn't..." Eerie screams began to rip through the silent air of the train making the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand up. People all around her began to panic, running to the front end of the train, trying to get away from the screaming._

_ Kagome stayed stuck to her seat, her fear of being trampled trumping her fear of the screams. Once her car had emptied out, she moved around trampled bodies, saying a silent prayer before going to peek into the car past hers, hoping to catch a glimpse of what caused the panic. And when she did, she fell to her hands and knees, throwing up everything her stomach had to offer. There was blood everywhere, and these, these... things, disgusting things, eating the remaining people._

_ "Holy shit, were those, zombies?" Kagome shook her head and stood up. 'That wasn't real, was it? Right... I'm just... hungry. Yeah! That's it! I knew I should have had breakfast this morning!' But as she stood up and looked through the window, she was met with the same disturbing site as before, but there was a man amidst the terror, whirling around, dispatching the zombies left and shook her head, "Well... shit, I should help him." She took a quick peek into the car ahead of hers and was met with an identical scene to the car behind her. She was trapped, alone, between two cars filled to the brim with flesh eating undead._

_ "Guess I don't have much of a choice." She sighed and when she looked around the abandoned car, she spotted an abandoned baseball bag. She ran over to the bag and grabbed the bat from is pocket. 'Thank Kami Souta wanted me to help out with his baseball team.'_

_ She made her way over to the car door and wrenched it open, staring at the bloody mess before her. Gagging, she ran over the bodies to where the man was, taking a swing at a stumbling 'zombie'. As she raced towards the man, he spotted her. He was a handsome man in business attire, with short, black hair that was falling over his eyes. He paused for just a second, his eyes narrowing to a glare before turning back to the zombies. Kagome brushed off the glare and took her chance to step in next to him, taking a swing at an incoming zombie._

_ They had been fighting off the bombardment of zombies for quiet a while when he finally spoke, "I don't need the help of a pathetic wench such as yourself."_

_ Kagome stopped what she was doing and stared at the man._

_ "W-what?" She was nearly speechless. She was risking her life helping him! _

_ If it was possible, the mans eyes narrowed even more, "I will not repeat myself." _

_ 'The conceited jerk! What was I thinking? I should have never helped him in the first place!' She glared at him, preparing to let loose a series of colorful insults, when she saw it. There was a huge zombie man behind him, lumbering up, getting ready to take a bite. Ignoring the man as he began speaking again, she ran strait at him, holding her bat high._

_ "What the ar-," She yelled over him, "DUCK, ASSHOLE!"_

_ His eyes narrowed, but he ducked all the same as her bat came around, smashing the zombie's head._

_ The man stood up to his full height, towering over her average 5'6 figure. He glowered down at her, and she was sure he was going to use that sword of his to behead her right then and there. Then..._

_ "Thank you." He spoke stoically, turning back to the task at hand. She sighed and turned around, fending off the incoming zombies._

_**1 hour later...**_

Kagome whimpered, bracing herself for the impact, as the zombie lunged forward. But she never felt the dull teeth plunge into her neck. Waiting a few seconds, she cracked an eye open. After realizing the zombie was no longer standing, she opened her eyes fully, to find that the zombie was laying beheaded on the floor, and the business man was wiping the blood on his sword off on a discarded piece of cloth. His tie and coat were gone, and the first few buttons of his shirt undone, splatters and smears of blood covered his person.

"I-I, ummm, thank you very much, sir." She stuttered, still shaking from the adrenaline of the attack.

"Hn."

She raised an eyebrow at the answer, but kept her tongue in check.

The man handed her the discarded bat and began walking towards the next car. She stared after him, "Where are you going?"

He glanced back at her, "I'm going to get off this train and figure out what's going on." He turned back to the door and pulled it open, "Are you coming?"

Kagome quickly nodded, deciding it would be best to stay with the mysterious, rude man. He quirked an eyebrow at her, reminding her that she had been nodding dumbly for quite sometime. Kagome squeaked and ran forward to join the man at the door.

"Alright," Kagome shakily began, "Let's do this."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review if ya want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha :)**

"What do you mean we can't stop the train?"

Sesshoumaru, they had exchanged pleasantries while fighting their way to the front of the train (_She took a swing "Higurashi, Kagome. 18." Another swing, "You, mister?" "Taisho, Sesshoumaru. 24."),_ turned and glared at her yet again, as if she was supposed to be an expert on such subjects.

"This is an older train model," Sesshoumaru began, turning his glare back to the controls, "Therefore, the breaks are manual."

Still confused as to what the problem was, she voiced her thoughts.

He sighed, "This is the brake," and brought her attention to a broken lever, "We need something to jam the lever so we can slow the train down enough so that we won't die jumping off, but we won't be able to stop it completely."

Kagome understood now, "So, there's no way to lock the lever in place, unless…" She looked around the compartment, "We can use this!" She swooped down and picked up a thin flashlight, "I don't think it'll work for long, but its worth a shot."

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking the piece of plastic from her hand and worked on pulling the lever down.

"See if you can find anything that looks like it could open the doors." Kagome nodded and began searching the control panels. Two minutes and a fruitless search later, she was ready to report the absence of the vital button to Sesshoumaru, when she felt the unsettling, rancid breath on her neck.

"…Oh shit."

She stepped forward and spun around, narrowly missing the zombies out stretched hands. Then she did the stupidest thing one could have done in her situation. She punched the damn thing. Right in the nose. As the blood spurted from the undead mans nostrils, she realized her mistake and tried to pull her hand back before the zombie could grab it, but it was too late. The zombie gripping her hand seemed to taunt her by keeping its blood-shot, constricted pupils locked on hers as it slowly pulled her toward his rotting person.

"Oh no, no, no!" Kagome screamed, trying to wrench her hand away from the rotting fingers. She balled her hand up into a fist and tightly shut her eyes (once again), trying to delay the inevitable. She felt the moisture of the breathing on her neck.

"Kami, nononono" Kagome tried kicking, screaming, punching, _anything_ to get the zombie away, "Sesshoumaru! Help me, _please_."

As another set of rotten teeth neared her neck for the second time that day, she looked away, craning her neck in the opposite direction. That's when she felt the things disgustingly moist tongue lick the flesh of her neck. It _licked_ her. That was it. She threw up. Whatever hadn't come out before definitely came out now. Sure, getting eating by a zombie was bad enough, but a fucking _creeper_ zombie? That was just unfair! In a last ditch effort, she knee'd the creep in the groin.

It just stared at her, almost confused by her actions. Kagome groaned, of course that wouldn't work when she needed it most! After a few moments the zombie was nearing the flesh of her neck again when a loud shot rang through the air. The zombie's presence immediately disappeared. Confused, Kagome looked around the train to find the _dead_ zombie with blood surrounding its head, and a smirking Sesshoumaru holding a smoking pistol.

Silence. Then…

"What the _hell_, Sesshoumaru? You had that the whole _fucking _time I was being molested by that zombie?"

"It must've," He continued to smirk at her, "_slipped my mind_."

Elsewhere…

Dive. Swim. Flip. Get out. Repeat. People often asked Sango why she enjoyed the sport so much. She always replied that it helped her relax and clear her mind. However, that was definitely not the case at this moment. Soaking wet with her goggles hanging around her neck, she swung the pool cleaner around above her head like a lasso before sending it flying at an approaching student whose blood-thirsty behavior was enough to justify her actions. It had started just 20 minutes before.

20 minutes ago...

_Sango was hanging out on the side of the pool when a student dressed in swim gear was aimlessly bumping into the fence. When her cocky, hot-headed coach, Mr. Saito, took notice, he went a little over the top._

"_Oi! Student, I told you all the swim team members to come in through the back gate!" When the girl just continued to bump into the gate, Mr. Saito growled, "Stupid freshmen!"_

_He stalked over to the gate and swung it open, immediately giving the girl a lecture about his specific instruction. When she just stood there, swaying side to side, he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye._

"_Hey! Are you listening to- wait! What are you doing?" He screamed as the girl jumped on him, pulled him to the ground and took a big bite. _

_Most of the swim team was out of the water surrounding the coach as blood spurted from the wound in his neck. Sango ran to the over to where the team kept their bags and rifled through hers until she found her cell. Quickly dialing the emergency number, she was met with a busy line. Frowning, she tried again._

_Meanwhile, one of the male students had the girl pinned down. After a few minutes he was screaming too, a huge bite mark in his wrist. He was withering on the ground and before anyone knew what was going on, he stilled, going deathly pale._

"_Oh my gosh! Is he… dead?" _

"_No! You can't bleed out in that short of time from a wrist wound."_

"_Mr… Mr. Saito?"_

_Everyone, including Sango, turned to stare at the coach, who had stood up and began stumbling forward._

"_Mr. Saito, are you alright?" A second year reached out to steady the man._

_Mr. Saito reached up with an unsteady hand to the students arm. Then quick as a flash, he bit the kid._

_That's when all hell broke loose. _

_The student who had 'died' before was standing as well, biting people left and right. Sango watched in horror as fighting broke out, blood spurting everywhere in different directions as the students feasted on each other. Feeling the fear rip through her once again, she called the police, still watching the scene in front of her as it got worse and worse._

_Getting a grip on herself, Sango snapped her phone shut, deciding there wasn't much the police could do in a situation like this. She looked around for anything she could use to get past the hoard._

'_I could use a diving board.' She shook her head, 'Too heavy.'_

_While she was walking the perimeter of the pool, she tripped on the pipe connected to the pool cleaner._

"_Well, I've always hated this damn thing, guess I should put it to use." She sighed, picking up the contraption._

_Back to the present..._

Sango leapt over the bloody mess she had just made and ran towards the school locker rooms, hoping to get out of her wet swim suit and into something with a little more protection from whatever was going on.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the delay :) I don't own Inuyasha.**

Humming to himself, Miroku picked up the long, metal stick with a hook on the end used to open and close high up windows and pursued his final cleaning duty for the day. Just as he stepped on the teachers desk to get better access to a particularly hard to reach window, the door swung open, revealing his very grouchy and old math teacher, Mr. Yamada.

Miroku cringed and quickly spewed out an excuse that was along the lines of 'this isn't what it looks like' and 'that the window was too high' praying to all that was holy that he got out of this situation alive. But after a few moments, he realized that his evil teacher had no intention of chewing him out. He was instead, shuffling around the classroom, aimlessly bumping into desks and walls.

"Mr. Yamada?"

The old man turned and wandered in the direction of his voice, his hands blindly searching, grabbing at random objects. Miroku studied the usually observant and immaculate man from his perch on the desk. Mr. Yamada's skin was an unhealthy shade of gray and his glazed over, blood shot eyes were fixated off in the distance as he stood there, wavering in place. Miroku reached over to the ridge of the black board where the erasers were kept. He threw one at Mr. Yamada's head, willing for some sort of reaction. When the eraser failed to solicit a response, he picked up another one. This time he hurled it to the closest wall, making a relatively loud noise. When Mr. Yamada turned and began walking towards the source of the noise, Miroku noticed the gaping hole in the side on his suit. He could clearly see the man's bones and… _entrails. _Miroku yelled, quickly stood up from his crouched position, and stumbled backwards, almost falling off the desk.

Now, Miroku was no stranger to zombie films and almost took a swing at the man's head in a moment of discomposure. Stopping himself before he killed the old man with out reason, because honestly, who would believe him if he tried to justify himself by claiming that Mr. Yamada was a zombie?

Miroku took a few calming breaths and called upon his extensive zombie knowledge. If this was the beginning of a zombie apocalypse, he could be certain of two things: There would be a whole mess of undead lumbering around, feeding on the living and if Mr. Yamada was in fact a zombie, a head shot would be the only means of killing him.

It only took a quick look out the window to confirm Miroku's first theory. There were thick crowds of them surrounding the still living students and teachers viciously (and vainly) trying to fight them off. Some of them were milling around the courtyard looking for their next feast.

Suppressing a shutter, Miroku turned back to Mr. Yamada who had wandered back to the desk. Clasping his hands together he looked to the sky, "Forgive me, Buddha." With that, he brought the window opener down on the unsuspecting, but zombie-fied man.

He cringed, "Sorry sir," He hopped off the desk and grabbed his back-pack, still tightly holding onto the window opener in one hand.

A distant "hi-ya" drew Miroku's attention to the hallway. He peered around the doorway, searching for the source of the noise. When he located the person, a brilliant smile crossed his face. There was Sango Suziki in all of her glory, using a chair and metal meter stick to fend off the zombies. In nothing but a one-piece swim suit. Miroku almost couldn't believe his luck. Getting stuck with the smart and sexy girl who had kick ass fighting skills went above and beyond anything he had hoped for in this situation. There was just one problem…

"Mirkou, you fucking pervert! Stop _staring_ and get your skinny ass over here and help me out!"

…she hated his guts. But he loved it. He slipped on a silly smile and called out to her, "Coming, Sango dearest!"

_**Back with Sesshoumaru and Kagome…**_

"It doesn't matter if you saved my life!" Kagome argued, "You're still a major bastard." She was taking random swings at the subway car's doors, hoping that they would magically swing open.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and 'hn-ed', effectively ending the argument. He was fighting off the last of the zombies in their car as Kagome tried to break open the doors.

"Stop swinging randomly. There should be a box of some sort." He grunted as a particularly fat zombie stumbled forward, trapping him against the wall.

Kagome took a quick glance back, "Sesshoumaru?" She started, taking a few steps forward, intent on helping.

"Girl, I can handle this myself. Get the doors open."

Kagome glared at the over confident man, but turned back to her task, resolving to complete it as fast as she could so she could help him. But in her frantic search for the box, she noticed a small printed warning stating that the doors would only open at the stations due to previous accidents. As she spun to relay the information to Sesshoumaru, she discovered an alarming amount of undead building behind the doors that lead to their car.

"We don't have time for this." Sesshoumaru growled, tossing the fat zombie off of him.

Kagome watched in equal parts shock and horror as the overly obese undead man sailed across the room and into the wall, the impact causing blood to splatter in every direction. Sesshoumaru then pulled out the gun and took a random shot at the door, the bullet whistling maybe, _maybe_ an inch from her nose. Before she could even react to the bullet, he was at the door, jamming his hands between them, wrenching them apart. Kagome dumbly stared at the open space, running her hands over the edges, feeling where Sesshoumaru's grip had been.

_'Holy balls… where did that come from?' _Every intention of asking him was wiped away when she saw exactly how _fast_ the train was going.

"You've gotta be shitting me. We can't jump and survive going this fast!" She turned to locate the man, who was at the other side of the car retrieving his sword, "There is no way in hell tha-"

The zombies burst forth into room, groaning and mumbling as they went. Sesshoumaru suddenly shot forward and wrapped an arm around her waist before launching them off the car and into the stuffy air of the subway tunnels.

For a moment, Kagome enjoyed the wonderful weightless feeling that enveloped her entire being. She relaxed and could not remember why she had been so terrified a moment ago. Then she felt a strong pair of arms tighten their hold around her waist.

Oh yeah.

She was about to die.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and felt the terror strike through her. In an effort to hide from her fear, she unconsciously buried her head into Sesshoumaru's chest, relishing in the safe, warm feeling she drew from it. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours as she waited for the impact. When they finally did hit the ground, it was not what Kagome expected. She had been prepared to feel her limbs being ripped from her body as she tumbled away after the initial impact had broken her back. On the contrary, Sesshoumaru and Kagome rolled for only a few feet after surviving

Kagome continued to lie on the comfy cushion, a little dazed from their landing. After a few more fuzzy moments of relaxation, she realized that her cushion was _breathing_. And had a _heartbeat_. She shot up from her position immediately. There, beneath her, lay Sesshoumaru. He was squinting up at her, a redness retreating to the corners of his eyes. Just as she was about to start interrogating him on everything that happened on the subway, another train zoomed past drawing her attention. The windows were smeared with blood, the living were clawing at the walls while the zombies pulled them down to their never ending feast.

_'That means," _Kagome stared after the train in horror, "_This wasn't just happening on my train, this is happening everywhere."_

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm…" Kagome answered dumbly, still staring after the second subway train as it carted away the carnage.

"Get off me."

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) here's the next one! I don't own Inuyasha**

Kagome blushed but stayed seated, figuring that since she had the upper hand here, it would be the best time to interrogate Sesshoumaru. She put her hands on her hips, glared down at him and began her questioning.

"No way, not until you explain everything that happened in there."

He just glared up at her and responded with a negative, telling her that he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Shooting daggers at the handsome man, she began her rant, "Oh, I don't know… Maybe when you tossed that zombie who was at least twice your weight, across the train. Or how about when you practically teleported to the doors and _ripped _them open?"

"Kagome..."

She continued, leaning farther over Sesshoumaru, inspecting the tinge of red that still lingered at the edges of his eyes.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, he shot up and grabbed her shoulders, the sudden movement stunning her into silence. As his eyes bored into hers, she noticed how his iris' flashed between hazel and gold, the red slowly filling the whites of his eyes once again. Her eyes searched his face and immediately zeroed in on the faint outline of a crescent moon that was slowly filling itself in on his forehead.

"Wha…"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru snarled, "You ask way to many questions. I will not answer them until I absolutely have too. Now, for the time being, we must destroy the army of zombies you have attracted with your loud inquisition."

Kagome gasped and whipped her head around, unknowingly giving Sesshoumaru a face full of her hair. True to his word, there were zombies stumbling towards them from the dark recesses of the tunnel. She shuddered and turned back to the growling man with one more question.

"How?"

He frowned at her, but seemed to deem the question answerable, "I'd imagine they fell of the train due to the sheer number of undead that burst into our car, which, may I remind you, had open doors."

Kagome nodded and flexed her hands, testing the blisters and rawness from the bat. She stood up and quickly scanned the area for her discarded bat. She picked up her bat, keeping her eyes trained on the unorganized brigade. Amiss the lumbering mass, there was a running zombie.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"How unusual," Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "The corpses should hardly be moving, seeing as they fell out of the train…"

Kagome gasped and cradled her face with her hands, "What if its like those zombie games where the zombies get scarier and faster each round? They'll start dropping from the sky!"

"While you're irrationality is amusing, it is also a bit unnerving. I will remove the abnormity." Sesshoumaru tensed and dashed forward a few steps.

"Wait!" Kagome's head snapped to the running zombie, It was… _talking? _Not only that, the voice was extremely familiar, "Stop! I'm not a zombie!" Sesshoumaru had the young man by his collar, pinning him with the most scrutinizing and probing stare he could.

When Kagome reached the two men, she gasped, "Houjo?"

They were cornered. This situation was extremely high up on Miroku's list of things NOT to do/be in a zombie apocalypse (right above having sex, sadly). The zombies were closing in fast, and they had absolutely no options. His window opener crashed into the lockers as he pulled back to take a stab at a zombie, making an awfully loud noise. Miroku cringed; the lockers always had been ridiculously loud.

Oh, duh.

Miroku couldn't believe how oblivious he had been. Immediately, he dropped to his knees and rifled through his bag, pulling out three textbooks.

"Miroku," Sango hissed, "What are you doing."

He stood up; leaving his bag on the ground, "Just get them to back up."

After she turned to give him a scathing glare and opened her mouth to yell at him. He quickly interrupted, "And as much as I adore your lovely voice, we need to say quiet."

She continued to glare but turned back to the amassing zombies, dropping her ruler. Silently, she grasped the chair with two hands and swung it in a big arc in front of her, knocking the zombies in her immediate area back or down to the ground. Miroku nodded and picked up the textbooks. He reared back and threw one book like a baseball.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5 feet.

The damn book went five feet before the cover pages fluttered open causing the book's flight to stop midair and fall to the ground.

"For fucks sake, Miroku! Give me the books!" She whisper yelled, swooping down to pick up the books. She curled her arm around the 'History of Japan' and whipped her arm out, like she was a pro ultimate Frisbee player. He watched and the book cut through the air and rammed into the lockers down the hall making an impressive BANG, before falling to the ground.

The zombies turned to inspect the noise, moving closer to the poor book. Sango heaved the other, heavier math textbook over their heads and into the old lockers, creating an even louder disruption than the first. As if in sync, the zombies swayed and stumbled to the other side of the hall.

Miroku grabbed her hand and hauled her down the hall and into a room, quietly closing the door. He picked up the closest chair and shoved it under the doorknob in an effort to block the door.

"WHA-." Miroku spun around quickly and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sango," He whispered, "We need to remain as quiet as possible at _all _times, they are attracted to noise."

She was still fuming when he dropped his hand from her mouth, but she silently agreed all the same.

Miroku nodded and took a few, quick strides to the window to check on the situation outside. They were still milling around the school yard aimlessly, now that they had depleted their _resources_.

"I think we should create a distraction, something akin to an explosion maybe and then mak- whoa… I know that I am extremely irresistible with my dashing good looks, and I am flattered by your advances, but now really isn't the time for this kind of thing." When Miroku had turned, he was met with a site that almost sent him to heaven. Sango had begun pulling the straps of her one piece down in an attempt to get them off.

He had hardly finished his sentence when she took two large steps forward and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Pervert!" She hissed, "I'm trying to change into something a bit more fitting for this situation! But silly me, I forgot I was in the same room with someone as conceited as you!"

Miroku could only nod dumbly from his position on the floor as she stalked off to the other side of the room to change.

**This one was a tad short, but the next one is gonna be longer and I'm pretty sure theres gonna be some 'serious**' **scenes. Not like lemons but like other stuff :) Till next timmmeeeee~ Review if you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

_So, I usually pre-write these things, but I figured I'd just do this right before I upload the next chapter. I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! Some of them made me smile :) And to answer one review: Yes, within the next couple of chapters, there will be many more characters. Some bad news though, school starts tomorrow so things are going to go even slower than they are now :( I deeply apologize, but I intend to finish what I started!_

_Without further ado, I give you... the chapter!_

_N I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Houjo yelled, relief washing over his face, "You're alive!"<p>

Kagome shakily smiled at the odd boy, not exactly sure how she should feel about their new addition. Sure, she was glad the guy was alive, but he was a bit… overbearing.

"Hey Houjo." She spoke lamely, straining her face muscles to smile at him.

He, of course, took her strained smiled and dull speech as a signs of distress and fatigue.

"Oh Kagome! You must be exhausted! Here, let me take that bat from you, you shouldn't have to fight these horrible creatures." Houjo struggled in Sesshoumaru's grip, trying to wiggle free, "Let me go! She needs help!" He hissed at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru eyed the peculiar boy and shot Kagome an amused glance before dropping him to the floor. Houjo scrambled up and rushed to Kagome, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kagome looked over her shoulder to Sesshoumaru, who was smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. She almost felt bad for the distressed boy. At least she had been with someone who was alive and able to protect himself. Houjo was probably extremely freaked out.

"Houjo, seriously I'm _fine_." She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back a little to assess _his _damage. His hair was askew, dirt, sweat and blood painted his face, and his eyes were frantically searching the area around him. Yeah, definitely freaked. Her eyes traveled to his bloodied sleeve and gave him a questioning look.

"Just a cut." He replied, grasping her outstretched hand with his own, stopping her from investigating further.

"I hate to interrupt this touching _moment,_ but we still have a small army heading our way." Sesshoumaru drawled, his tone laced with annoyance and sarcasm.

Houjo sent a scathing glare towards Sesshoumaru before turning back to Kagome, "Kagome, give me your bat."

Kagome grasped her bat tightly, shaking her head, "Houjo, you can't swing a bat to save your life." (the expression was quite literal in this situation).

"But-"

"Houjo," She snapped, "I can deal."

Sesshoumaru, sensing that the insufferable male would not let the topic drop until he had his way, interrupted the conversation by slapping the gun into his hands.

"Only use it when it's absolutely necessary," Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk towards the mass of undead, pausing only to send Houjo a condescending smirk, "Try to keep up."

**_With Miroku and Sango..._**

Miroku grumbled from his seat at the front of the classroom. After 'The Slap' he wasn't eager to take another peak. The task was incredibly hard, considering the sounds of rustling fabric making him want just take one little glimpse…

Menacing growls from the back of the room made him snap his attention to the front of the room again. Distraction. He needed a distraction. After a quick inspection of the classroom, he noticed a few new notebooks encased in a layer of plastic. Miroku swiped the two notebooks and a sharpie before heading back to his seat. After pealing away the plastic and a few moments of careful consideration, he messily printed 'Zombie Survival Guide' on the front before flipping it open to begin his 'book'.

He jotted down a few notes under the 'do's and don'ts' and 'rules and regulations' sections.

**Do **have a weapon at all times.

**Don't **try to be a hero.

**Do **save the canned foods.

**Don't **have sex.

Stay rational. Improvise. Stick with people who know what they're doing. Avoid large groups of people with an evil leader.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Sango asked, taking a seat next to him, wringing out her hair.

Miroku sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know. I was thinking we could use the ledge that runs around the outside of the building, but I don't know where we would go from there."

Just as Miroku finished his sentence, the door creaked and moaned under (they were guessing) the weight of some zombies that had been attracted by their voices.

Sango gripped the shoulder of Miroku's jacket as he stood and angled himself in front of her.

Despite the situation, Mirkou smirked to himself but kept his tongue in check, "Looks like we don't have much of a choice anymore…"

**_With Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Houjo..._**

'_In. Out. Innn. Ouuuuuut.'_ Kagome breathed deeply for a few moments, taking in the gravity of the situation for the first time from the refuge of the bathroom they had decided to take refuge in while Sesshoumaru scoped out the area.

There were _zombies_ all over the God damn place.

She was stuck with an overbearing pansy (Houjo had proven himself quite useless on their way through the 'wall' of zombies, firing one, maybe two shots with his _impeccable _aim) and a debatably evil man who looked like he just walked off of Mt. Olympus.

At least she didn't have to tell her mom about the paper…

'_Oh my God…'_

Kagome suddenly found herself on the floor, covering her gaping mouth with both hands.

Her family. She had _forgotten_ about her family. Her _fucking _family!

Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes as a sob escaped her lips. She couldn't believe herself! They were probably out there right now, desperately searching for her.

'_They might not even be alive.' _A cynical voice whispered in her head.

She sobbed even harder, trying to block out the voice that swirled around in her mind, bringing all the worst scenarios to light.

As cliché as it was at that moment, Kagome needed someone to wrap their arms around her and tell her things were going to be alright, even if it was a lie.

So when she caught site of Houjo's slumped figure against the wall, she began her crawl towards him.

The fact that he _wasn't_ already fussing over her should have sent a billion warning bells off in her head. But between the guilt that was painfully clawing its way through her and the haze that had settled over her rational mind, she noticed nothing amiss with the boy.

Only when Kagome had curled herself up next to him did he take notice of her shaking form. Still uncharacteristically silent, he wrapped a shaking arm around her shoulder and drew her into him, making small 'shh-ing' noises as the sobs continued to wrack her body.

Houjo's arms were suddenly wrapped extremely tight around her, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Houjo…" She turned and ripped herself from his hold as her stomach muscles clenched, getting ready to send anything they could find back up her throat _again_. She hissed through her sobs, disgusted with the situation.

Kagome hauled herself up from the ground and stumbled to the sinks, washing her face with the ice cold water.

"You know, you look absolutely _delectable_ Kagome…"

Her head immediately snapped up from the sink, catching a glimpse of Houjo in the mirror. He stood a few inches behind her, his bloodshot and tired eyes trying and failing to focus on her. His limp, light brown hair clung to his pale, hollow face.

She felt her blood run cold while the indescribable horror swept through her. He was _turning_.

She cried out and dove to the other side of the bathroom and huddled in the corner, staring up at the frail boy, frantically searching his person for any sign of what could have caused this. Her eyes finally landed on his 'scratched' arm. The sleeve was torn in a distinct oval shape… almost like it had been _bitten_ off. Oh _hell_ no.

"You liar!" She hissed at him, "You fucking lied to me! We trusted you!" Angry tears were streaming down her face now as she spat words of contempt at him.

"You would have killed me before I could have said two words to you!" He growled back at her through clenched teeth.

"You're a coward, Houjo!" She yelled, "So much for your selfless chivalry!"

An animalistic sound that was not at all Houjo-y ripped from his throat as he lunged at her.

She squeaked and scrambled back, her hand hitting the discarded pistol that Sesshoumaru left with them. Acting on instinct, she grasped the pistol in both hands and looked away, squeezing her eyes shut as she took the shot. She heard the blood splatter before she cracked one eye open. Houjo's knee's hit the ground first, shortly followed by the rest of his body, making a sick thudding noise before the room returned to its eerie silence.

She backed herself against the wall, still shaking violently from the attack. She stared at Houjo's body in horror. She killed him. Granted, he had lied and would have eventually infected them both. But still-

His fingers moved.

They _moved._

'_Oh shit, shit, shit! What did they say in that American movie?'_

He groaned, rolling his head to the side to fix her with a chilling glare. His flexed his hands before stretching his arms out in front of him like he was going to start crawling towards her.

'_Double tap, double tap, DOUBLE TAP!'_

She shrieked and fired.

The shot rang in her ears for several seconds before she sunk to her knees and cradled her tear stained face in her hands.

The last 20 minutes of this ordeal… It was safe to say that they were the most upsetting and stressful minutes of her life.

Kagome vaguely realized she was crying again when she felt the moisture at the corners of her lips.

"…Kagome?"

Her head jerked up and met Sesshourmaru's concerned and confused eyes. A few seconds passed between them before she leapt up from her position on the floor and hurtled into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso before letting out a strangled sob. Only after a second of hesitation and confusion, he returned her gesture, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

No, things were not alright.

Things probably wouldn't be alright for quite sometime, maybe even forever.

But for right now, for just having killed a friend, for just realizing her family was out there, all alone, things might be alright.

Just for a little while.

* * *

><p><em>Mmm... got a little serious at the end there. We will most likely be returning to the light hearted zombie smashing after this. Until next time -Undertheimpression<br>_


End file.
